


The Dinner Date

by QueenCobblepotstuff



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Spanking, Teasing, oswald cobblepot x reader - Freeform, oswald cobblepot x you, oswald x reader, oswald x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCobblepotstuff/pseuds/QueenCobblepotstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Oswald are round a friends for Dinner, but you have other plans for dessert...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner Date

“That was seriously delicious!” You exclaimed as you set your cutlery down on the plate, your friend felt complimented as she cleared your plate away “More wine?” she asked, your cheeks feeling pink from the amount you had consumed already but held your empty glass up in celebration anyway “why, of course”  
You turned to your boyfriend, Oswald next to you, his eyes focused on your friends partner sat opposite him, deep in conversation. Oswald smiled, that beautiful expression which caused his eyes to sparkle, you sighed softly. He was stunning, from the soft spikes of his hair, his seductive eyes, the strong profile of his nose and his kissable lips. Your eyes wandered down his body, his jacket removed leaving a black pinstripe waistcoat, white shirt and silk cravat, the blue one, it was your favourite bringing out the colour of his eyes more. Taking his hand you entwined yours with his, admiring his long fingers, Oswald’s eyes were still on his friend as they conversed. Leaning into his neck you caught the scent of his cologne and nibbled on his ear delicately “I’m not wearing any panties” you whispered and you noticed the curve at the corner of his mouth, that smile that he only saved for you and you knew what he was thinking. Squeezing his fingers you chewed on your lip guiding his hand under the table slowly, pulling up the hem of your skirt, his digits touching you within the fabric of your garment, your legs spread slightly as you helped his fingers to your clit covering him in your dripping juice, his finger massaged you softly “mm hmm” he exhaled making sure his friend knew he was still listening. Taking his hand out from under your skirt you lay it back on his lap “excuse me while I use the bathroom” politely excusing yourself from the table, you ran your hands over his shoulders as you walked past Oswald and he broke his friends gaze to watch you. Your perfect backside in that tight skirt he loved and he imagined the juices dripping down the inside of your thigh from your hungry pussy.  
“Everything okay?” your friend asked Oswald “Fine, just tired” he faked a yawn and a stretch “Its been a really busy day in the office and the food is enough to make anyone too comfortable” he tapped his stomach with a laugh  
Returning to the table Oswald noticed your cheeks flushed pink, had you? In the bathroom? He felt his cock twitch as he imagined you touching yourself, you fingers sliding inside your filthy wet hole eager to come. His dick hardened, he cursed your name under his breath, wanting nothing more than to fuck you like the desperate whore you were, his mind tried to imagine things rather than your sweet centre, but the desire to run his tongue up your slit arose, the feeling of you gagging on his dick as he pushed his length down your hungry throat caused his cock to quiver  
“Desserts up!” her voice rang as she placed the cake down in front of you and Oswald “I made this myself”  
“Creamy” you purred, dragging your finger through the white centre of the cake, as it clumped on the top of your finger, you teased it against your lips. Oswald’s eyes on you, his nostrils began to flare slightly, you recognized this, it encouraged you to keep pushing him so you placed your finger in your mouth and sucked, moaning softly as you pulled your digit from your lips, caressing your bottom lip “so sweet” he noticed your other hand shifting up your skirt “really sweet”   
“I-I just remembered I have a really early start tomorrow so we have to leave” Oswald said, standing up quickly he tossed his napkin on the table, took your wrist and lead you to the front door, taking his jacket he pulled the door open “thanks for dinner” you called as he dragged you out of their home

“Wow that was really rude” you said, his wrist still heaving you forward  
“Shut up” he breathed, his driver opening the car door Oswald let you climb in first, watching your ass as you did, it begged for a harsh slap from his own firm hand, but he resisted.  
The car journey was silent, you weren’t sure whether to speak up, you kind of wanted to anger him further, but wanted to wait and see what he had in store at home, so refrained from speaking. He didn’t even look at you, his eyes facing out of the window, trying to take his mind off how hard he wanted to fuck you right now in the back of his car, but knew the wait would tease you further and you needed to be taught a lesson.

You and Oswald hadn’t even reached his apartment, as soon as you made it into the lift he pounced on you, holding onto the back of your head, he grasped at your hair, your hands were on his waist, pulling him closer to you, their warmth increased with your burning body temperatures. He pulled away from the kiss as the lift came to a stop and considering he was left with a leg injury he moved quickly. His hand still on your wrist he tugged you down the corridor, a lust taking over, you stopped and pinned him to the wall, your kiss cut short by someone leaving their apartment but he took your chin in his fingers, pulling your lips back to him with desperation, his moan muffled within, his fingers traced up the fabric of your skirt, delving underneath he wasted no time in finding the hot wet patch between your legs “Oh fuck __________” he rasped as your sticky juice soaked his fingers “You naughty little bird” his eyes sparkled as his finger smoothed over your hardening clit, you moaned, thrashing your head back “Please” you begged wanting more, he took his hand away and pulled you to the room, the door was in sight and he fumbled with the keys, opened the lock and pushed the door open, pulling you into his home “On the sofa” he said with a heavy panting breath and you felt your body surge, doing as he ordered, he approached you quickly pulling at his waistcoat and tie impatiently joining you on the plush sofa, laying on top of you, his lips met yours once more and he kissed you wildly. Your hands grasped at his hair as you begged once more “Please” gasping, his lips on your neck, nipping at your skin “Not until I say” he growled, sucking on your neck violently, causing you to scream, the pain pleasured you. Oswald released his lips from your soft neck “Undress yourself” he ordered "Over there" he nodded his head toward the full length mirror, and lay back on the sofa, propping his head against the arm watching as you pulled at the tie of your halter neck “slowly” he whispered, wanting to drink in every piece of you, obeying. you allowed the fabric to slide down your breasts, easing it with your fingers, the soft satin caressed your nipples until gravity took hold and the material dropped to your waist. With your breasts exposed you felt slightly vulnerable and Oswald could sense it “My word” he breathed “You are perfect” and he couldn’t take is eyes off your body, his own hands wandered down to his now throbbing dick, grabbing it through the fabric  
You felt your face blush, never getting used to his compliments still, but you enjoyed how he adored you “turn around, face the mirror” he ordered, and you did “where are your panties?” he breathed, struggling himself as his now full erect cock strained against his clothes, watching as you pulled your lace underwear from your clutch bag, dangling them between your fingers “Put them on” Oswald ordered, massaging his cock still, you pulled them up your legs and fastened them on your hips “come here” he whispered and signaled you with two fingers. Approaching him you straddled his body "dry hump me you bad girl"  
Obeying you ground yourself against his stiff length, even through the fabric of his trousers he felt the warm wetness of your begging pussy “Harder” his teeth gritting as he ordered “Like the whore you are” you gasped, gripping onto his shoulders steadying yourself, it drove you crazy when he spoke to you like that “what a dirty whore too, begging for my cock”  
“Please” you whispered through a groan and rode him, finally satisfied with your efforts “Now stand up, in front of the mirror and take your panties off” his voice forceful, his blue eyes burned with passion. You took yourself to the full length mirror again, taking the underwear off your body stepping out of the garment slowly, your heel getting caught within the fabric, causing Oswald to pulsate within his trousers as you tugged your panties off your heel delicately “you fucking drive me wild” he whispered “give me them” he ordered and you obeyed, not before going against his orders you pulled off the remain of her dress, allowing it to drop to the floor you stepped out of the garment, crawling on your hands and knees, underwear dangling from the grip of your teeth, he caught the reflection in the mirror as you approached him, getting a good view of your behind as you crawled, catching his breath his eyes snapped to yours, as you dropped the underwear on his chest “Naughty little dove” he said with a wicked smirk “I didn’t tell you to remove your dress” you moaned lightly “Im sorry Sir, I couldn’t wait to show you my body” you sat up on her knees stretching your body to show him everything you had to offer and your words sent him into a frenzy “Does my lady want a fucking?” he asked, his eyes on your body as he found his hand inside his trousers, stroking himself “I want you inside me” you groaned straddling him as she began to unfasten his white shirt slowly. Oswald wanted full control now, he took your hips and pulled you around so your back slammed against the sofa, now on your back “you don’t come until I say” he growled, his lips on your neck and fingers pinched your nipple. His free hand wandered down your torso, over your hips and found your dripping pussy as before. He shoved two fingers in firmly and you yelped with pleasure as he finger fucked you, curling up to into you, hitting your spot “PLEASE!” you cried “please fuck me” he enjoyed your pleads for him to fill you, making you sound just like a begging whore “not until i say” his breath on your face as he whispered “you act like a slut, I treat you as one” Straddling you he pulled his dick from his trousers and teased the tip around your mouth, parting your lips your tongue extending catching the tip, lapping up his dripping excitement “Little bird” Oswald exhaled, stroking his length from tip to base “how badly do you want me inside of you?”  
“More than anything” you gasped licking your lips and without hesitating he pushed his stiff dick into your hot, wet mouth, pushing as far as he could until he felt his tip smash against the back of your throat, you gagged from the strain and the force, your hands found his hips pushing himself deeper into you “fuck” he heaved, grabbing the back of your head pulling you deeper into him “Am I not enough for you? Do I not satisfy this hungry little bird?” you groaned on his dripping dick as he pounded you “chirp for me” Oswald gasped leaning back he parted your folds with his fingers and coated them with your juices, sucking on his digits slowly “so sweet”  
Whining as he pulled his dick from your mouth, leaving a drip from your lips he stood on his knees “turn around” you obeyed and got on all fours, he parted your pussy, admiring the glistening nectar coating your lips, dribbling down your thigh. Leaning over he placed one hand on your head he forced your head down, as you leant over the arm rest, the floor was the only thing in your vision. Suddenly you felt the sting as his hand slammed down onto your backside, and once again “little whore” he rasped as another slap, and then another. You moaned loudly, your fingers grasped desperately at the fabric of the sofa “PLEASE” your voice a desperate squeal “fuck me please!” you couldn’t stand this torture any longer “Im sorry I teased you, please just fuck me”  
Oswald, satisfied with your apology at last forced his cock into your desperate pussy and pounding you, so hard the sofa jolted forward with his thrust. He felt you tighten around him and he couldn’t hold it any longer, he spilled himself deep into you, and you climaxed with him, screaming his name as you released. He slumped onto you, easing his breath to a steady pace as he placed his arms around you. Planting soft kisses on your back “I’m sorry i called you a whore” he whispered and you laughed “I’m not” you loved his dirty talk


End file.
